History
Owner Biography Muds (Multi-User Dungeon) have been around for atleast 26 years. I started to play in 1995 when I went to college when most people didn't have the internet. The environment was fun as this would be one of the first rolyplaying game online with numerous amount of people. World of Warcraft, Neverwinter Nights, Everquest, and Altima Online were all sparked from muds. Muds were text based, used telnet, & no GUI like todays games. They were small in size so playing with dialup was definitely possible and server hardware was minor since they only use about 5-10MB of RAM. My mudding career started on the "Realms of the Dragon". The server was so busy at times they had to limit it to 50 players at a time. Sometimes you'd have to wait for 10-20 minutes to get on. When they lifted this limit I saw anywhere to 75-100 players at a time. RoD has now fallen to age. Below is the Mud Connector description from 2015. "Realms of the Dragon is a hugely successful LP mud that has run for over ten years and in that time, attracted a strong and loyal player-base. We are open 24 hours a day and are entirely free to play. With an enormous, completely original world of 20,000+ rooms, numerous guilds(classes) and races, and a variety of special interest organizations, the options are limitless in your quest for excitement. With many quests available, and frequent immortal run online interactive games, from gladiator tournaments to trivia, to scavenger hunts and our own unique 'RoDopoly', there is plenty to test an adventurer.s mind and body. With customizing player housing, an advanced sailing and ocean system, and a detailed skill and training scheme, Realms of the Dragon is a rich tapestry of adventure. Let your imagination roam free as you immerse yourself in Realms of the Dragon."'''' When I left college I left the internet world including my mudding, I didn't start back until I got a job and was living on my own in 1998. My career in drinking left me mudding in the mornings mostly. I started to play the Realms of the Dragon again but realized they not only changed it, but changed it for the worse. I later heard from someone on the game that their is a new mud called the "Dawn of Dragons", changed to just "Dawn" after a few years in the year 2000. Dawn was a clone of the Realms of the Dragon and was an early clone of it when the RoD was fun. I played here for many years...probably 6 years exclusively. Bad management and changes forced me to look elsewhere in 2006. It was then I heard of 2 clone's of Dawn as "Hellbound" and "Water's Edge". By the time 2009 came around I was bored of muds until someone introduced me to a new mud "Realms of Redemption". Based off of Dawn from the early 2000's with minor changes to bring it to the fun days. The mud removed the garbage from the current Dawn including the overpowered Pyros, Bastets, and Wizards and balanced all the guilds up. They removed Rialt which allowed players to max their guilds in 3 days. Alchemists have more power now with their mana potions as the regen items are gone.